iHurt
by paintingskylines
Summary: They both hold there feelings. Not wanting to hurt them, but they already are. Seddie!
1. Trailer

**Sam had a crush on Freddie but covered it with hate **

Sam- Freddie you're such a nerd!

**Because he was in love with her best friend, Carly**.

Freddie- Hi Carly you dropped you water bottle. Here!!

**Now let's flip some pages. **

**Freddie has a crush on Sam but covers it with hate. **

Freddie- God Sam you are so aggressive and abrasive!

**Because he knows she is abused. **

Sam- Stop! Please Mom stop!

**He didn't want her to get hurt, but what he didn't know is that he was hurting her already. **

**Will they find love or continue hating each other? **

**Find out in: **

**iHurt **


	2. Wounded Eyes

iHurt Chapter 1

Sam's POV

Freddie was watching through his peephole, as I had predicted waiting for Carly and I to come home. Carly dropped her water bottle and bent down to get it but Freddie opened the door.

"Hey Carly," he smiled. "You dropped this. Here!!"

"Thanks Freddie," she rolled her eyes.

I rolled my eyes with her.

"Carly will never love you," I told him bluntly.

"How do you know Puckett?" he yelled.

"Cuz you're a nerd!" I smirked.

"Am not," he shot back.

"Oooh great comeback," I smiled.

"You know what Sam?" Freddie yelled.

"What _dork_?" I laughed.

"You're so aggressive and so abrasive," he yelled. "It makes me sick! How could you learn to be like that?"

I ran to Carly's apartment and picked the lock so I didn't have to wait for Carly. I looked at my cell phone. 1 new message.

"Hey Sam get your lazy ass down here right now!" my mom yelled. "I got stuff to do, and I wanna pound you! Bye."

I wiped a tear from my eye. Didn't he know? Had he never been to my house when my mom has beaten the f-ing crap out of me? I mean when we were little we used to be best friends. Yes I know, me the feisty tough girl with the wimpy dorky cowardly boy were best friends. We used to go to our houses and play video games. Though he never knew after he left, my mom would yell at me, punch me til my eyes went balck, kick my shins, and occasionly cut me. The only reason she did it when she was alone; just with me, is that she didn't want to be sent to jail. Like- the rest of my family. I looked down at the floor. I got some meat. That always calmed me down. I remembered what my dad said when I was 3.

_"Here Sam have some meat it'll calm that boo-boo down," my dad said. _

_"Really?" I asked crying from a scrape. _

_"Really," he smiled. "The only thing better than meat is you, me and your mommy; the perfect family. And nothing can change that right Sammy?" _

_"Right Daddy!" I smiled him hugging him tight. I didn't know this was going to be _

_the first of many 'boo-boos.'_

The idea popped into my head, that popped every day. Was it because of him? Because of that night when he never came back from the war? Or was it because I was just plain bad?

I turned on my iPod that Carly gave me for Christmas last year.

I pressed shuffle. On came the song I was dreading to hear _Wounded Eyes_.

_I get up every mornin' _

_Try to stay out of her way _

_Just want me not be hurt, just today_

_I thought we were the perfect family _

_Until he left our tree_

_Leaving me to cry_

_With these wounded eyes _

_With these brown marks_

_Leaves me in the dark _

_I plead and beg _

_Do everything I'm told_

_How is her heart so cold_

_I just think of that day _

_When I didn't see him to play_

_Leaving me to cry_

_With these wounded eyes _

_With these brown marks_

_Leaves me in the dark _

_Says I'm just plain bad_

_Could that be true_

_I show up every morning _

_Do everything I'm told to _

_Leaving me to cry_

_With these wounded eyes _

_With these brown marks_

_Leaves me in the dark _

_Never did anything wrong in my life_

_Still my skin gets cut with a knife_

_Leaving me to cry_

_With these wounded eyes _

_With these brown marks_

_Leaves me in the dark _

_With these wounded eyes. __**(A/N: I wrote that song for this story!! so i own it.)**_

"With these wounded eyes," I whispered to myself sadly.

"What'd you say Sam?" Carly asked.

"Freddie is such a dork," I said.

"Sam," Carly gave me one of her 'stop making fun of Freddie' looks.

"Okay, okay," I laughed.

"Whatever," Carly smiled. "What you listening to?"

"Shake It by Metrostation," I lied.

"Ooh give me a bud I wanna listen," Carly said.

"Just ended how about Cuttlefish?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

I turned the Cuttlefish's new album called 'Clueless.' Just like Freddie, the nerd, that I have a crush on. Yes me Sam Puckett has a crush on Freddie Benson. But he has his eyes on someone else, Carly Shay. My best friend who I am green with envy. She has the best guardian ever, I have the worst. And I can't tell the police or else I'll go into foster care and never see Carly or Freddie again. And how much would that suck? So I just suck it up, and go day by day with these scrapes, blood and bruises, and I always say it's because 'I needed a taco so I tackled (insert name here) to get money.' Yup that's my plan to go on life without speaking my feelings. Working out? Not really. But if if it's to see Freddie and Carly, I don't give. I just want to see my best friends in the world. Carly grabbed a bud as we rocked out to Cuttlefish.

"Can I come in?" I heard Freddie squeak.

"Sorry no dorks aloud," I told him.

"Sam," Carly smiled. "Sure. Come in Freddie."

"Just wanted to rehearse for iCarly," he said.

"Sure we got your script," Carly said handing it to him.

"Lock it in your jewelery box," I smirked.

"You know what- ever whatever," he sighed.

Ha he couldn't even think of a comeback!


	3. Busy With Child Abuse

Chapter 2

FREDDIE'S POV

I was watching through the peephole of my aparment door. I was waiting for Carly to come home. Carly dropped her water bottle but without a second thought I came out.

"Hey Carly," I smiled. "Here you dropped this!!"

"Thanks Freddie," Carly rolled her eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes as well.

"Carly will never love you," she told me.

"How do you know Puckett?" I yelled.

"Cuz you're a dork," she smirked.

"Am not," I said.

"Ooooh great comeback," she smiled.

"You know what Sam?" I screamed.

"What dork?" she laughed.

"You're so aggrevise and so abrasive," I yelled, soon regretting it. "It makes me sick! How could you learn to be like that?"

And with that Sam picked the lock on Carly's door and went inside. Then Carly followed her in after like three or four minutes. I went back to my apartment instead using an old fashoined key instead of my finger or paperclip. I thought about what I had said. How that could've cut her. How she could've been crying. Yes, I was sorry for Sam. Not because I was just mean to her, well kind of. It was what was _behind _what I said. _What did I do? _I remember the first time we met.

_"I'm Samantha," a small 5 year blonde girl told me. _

_"I'm Fredward," I told her. _

_"But you can call me Sam," she smiled. "It has an edge." _

_"And you can call me Freddie," I told her. "It has an edge." _

_"Wanna play at my house Freddie?" Sam asked. _

_"Sure we can play video games," I exclaimed. _

_"Cool!" she shouted hugging me. "Let's go." _

That was one of the happiest days of my life, but the worst was...

_"Bye Freddie see you at school," Sam said hugging me goodybye._

_"See you at school," I smiled. _

_I was about to leave but I forgot my bag. I peeked in to see if they were busy. They were busy. With child abuse. _

_"Ow Mom please stop it!" Sam cried. _

_"Samantha Puckett after I get rest expect way more from me," Sam's mom threatened. _

_I was scared. Sammy was such a good girl. She was my best friend. So then I made up the crush on Carly Shay to hide my feelings. _

To hide my feelings that I Freddie Benson loved Sam. Yes me, Freddie the dork loved Sam the toughie who was always putting me down. But as things went on every day. I enjoyed it. It was way worse then having a mom like that, I thought. So I just sit and wait for it to stop one fateful day. After another three of four minutes I decided to go to Carly's and rehearse iCarly.

I knocked on the door and choked the words, "Can I come in?"

"Sorry no dorks aloud!" Sam retorted. God I wish I never said those damb words.

"Sam," Carly said in her voice that meant 'be nice to Freddie.' "Sure come on in Freddie."

"Just wanted to rehearse iCarly," I mumbled.

"Sure we got your script," Carly said handing me the script that said iCarly.

"Lock it in your jewelry box," Sam smirked.

"You know what?" I started to yell but then decided to back off and not hurt her anymore.

"Whatever," I sighed.

She probably thought I couldn't think of a comeback, but I just didn't want to hurt Sam. I mean more than I already did with me and my dumbass bigmouth and bigbrain.


End file.
